Infinity
by RoseAmongTheThorns13
Summary: Nyxox is a Nobody. She was a member of Organization XIII, until she disappeared and was never seen again. This story is her thoughts of everything that happened and her story mixed together. Please Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix and Disney. The only thing I own is Nyxox, my made up story line, and all that other fun stuff... T for swearing and violence
1. A Nobody

Hey guys, this is my first Fanfiction that I'm posting, and it is my first one for Kingdom Hearts (all rights belong to Square Enix and Disney! I own nothing, except for my original characters and the plot that I'm making for this... all that fun stuff). Please, comment and tell me if you liked it, or if there are any mistakes, questions, or anything else that you have to say. I would LOVE the feedback. Thanks. ^_^

~RoseAmongThorns13

Chapter One

**It's hard to comprehend…**

**That this is really the end…**

**It feels as if**

**I could be dreaming...**

**And I can't help but wonder,**

**Was it all a dream?**

**Were the smiles and tears all…**

**Fake?**

**I don't think they were.**

**Even as I'm vanishing…**

**I can still remember...**

**The day that I first met him... **

**Axel. **

Someone is following me. I can hear their footsteps against the cobblestone. I pretend not to notice, and keep walking, my black cloak skimming the ground. I soon get to the clock tower, my favorite place in town. As I walk towards the center of the empty courtyard like place, I hear a weapon being summoned.

Out of nowhere, I hear them coming towards me, being thrown. I summon my two silver heart swords, turn around, and cross them without the blades touching. My swords clash against something metallic that was hurtling towards me. The metallic objects bounce off my two swords with a sharp clang, and back to the one who threw them. I turn my head towards the person, listening. I can feel my bangs covering the left side of my face, so only the right side can be seen.

I can hear his breathing, not yet heavy. I don't know what he looks like; I have not been able to touch him yet. I do however know that the metallic objects thrown at me were large chakrams. I could tell from the sound they made and the weight of them that I felt when they hit my weapons. I can hear the man I am fighting scoff. I turn my head upwards more as if I was looking at him.

"What." I state more than ask. My swords are still in my hands, but are down at my sides.

"You're blindfolded?" He says. His voice sounds cocky, but as sweet as honey. As if he can con his way into whatever it is that he wishes.

"Congratulations on that brilliant piece of information. Good to know that I am fighting someone who can see at least, even if he isn't smart enough to make a more brilliant discovery than the obvious." I say, as my lip curls up to a smirk.

"Heh, the real question is what's behind the blindfold… and I do intend to find out Princess." He says, his voice dripping with an egotistic confidence.

My smirk vanishes when he says princess. For some unknown reason, I begin to feel I bit dizzy. I blink, though seeing nothing as always. Memories begin to flash in my head, like I'm watching a movie in hyper speed. Sudden shots, just for seconds at a time.

I can see a little girl. She is playing with a stick as if it were a dangerous sword on the world of Radiant Gardens.

Then I see a man in a black coat, his hand is held out to her. She takes his hand, and then bright light envelopes both of them.

The last thing I see is a boy's face, he has spiky red flaming hair, smiling and laughing at me. He looked no older than seven, with eyes a bright playful emerald.

As soon as the memories stop, I get into my battle stance and growl dangerously, "Lay a single hand on me, and you will no longer exist."

"We'll see about that now Princess, I want to see those pretty eyes of yours." He says. I can almost hear him smirk. How I cannot wait to see that smirk ripped off his face when he sees…

When he says pretty eyes, more memories quickly pass:

The man in the black coat comes at me angrily.

Two red blades come out of nowhere.

I can see blood… then nothing.

I am just clutching my eyes in pain.

"Never!" I scream, then cross my two swords. I can feel the energy then pulsing between them as they transform into my real weapon. They meld together to form my intricate duo sided heart staff. It is the same size as me, so it's five feet two inches tall. And dangerous as well.

"Heh, nice trick there Princess." He says, but I can sense a bit of the worry in his voice.

"Stop. Calling. Me. Princess!" With each word my voice gets angrier and deeper and on the last word I snap. I run at him full force, my staff raised to kill. I yell as I smash my staff against his chakrams, and try to knock them away. I push, trying to knock him to the ground, but he gets the better of me. He shifts his weight and suddenly, I'm knocked backwards.

I slump forward a bit, now kneeling. Transforming back and forth takes a lot of energy out of me. Seeing my vulnerability, my cocky opponent takes advantage of the moment, and attacks. He throws his chakrams, but he hesitated, so I could hear them whizzing toward me. I lazily blocked them with my staff. Just as they did with the swords, they bounced off with their metallic clang.

"Tisk tisk. Trying to attack when your enemy is down. Now that's a dirty trick there." I say, and then get back up into my fighting stance.

"You have to take what you can get blindfold girl." He replies, picking a new nickname for me.

"Indeed." I say, then with no warning attack him. I run at him, and my staff hits his chakrams with a clang. I do a flip over his head, then attack again. There are a series of clangs and metallic sounds coming from our weapons as he blocks all my hits. We circle each other, and then he attacks me this time. As he attacks, one of his chakrams slices my arm through my black coat. I let out a tiny gasp, but suck up the tiny amount of pain.

"Heh heh got you that time." He says chuckling, as if this were a game.

We battle longer. I get him back and hit him on the side with my staff, but I haven't touched him, so I'm at a , as I advance and swing at him with my heart weapon, he must have ducked and side swept me because the next thing that I knew, he was behind me, pinning one arm behind my back. I swung my weapon back and hit him. He instantly let go with a slight 'oomph' and then jumped away.

The next thing I knew, there were flames spiraling around me. I could tell, from the roar they gave off, and the immense heat that seemed to be blasted towards me. i felt like i was in an oven. I stood still, and didn't try to escape. I knew that I could run through the fire, but id rather not... Then, out of nowhere, my staff is ripped from my hands and my blindfold is taken off as well. I sink down to my knees, and the fire dies down.

My opponent is silent, but I know that he is looking at me. I look up at him, my eyes open. I blink at him, and say nothing. I know what he looks like, to a degree, because he touched me when he ripped off my blindfold. In my head I saw him. He had a slightly feminine build, with tiny hips and an almost hourglass figure, but he had muscle and broad shoulders. He was taller than me, probably half a foot taller. I was short for twenty-one…. From his voice and body structure I could assume that he was around twenty as well. Maybe a bit younger, maybe a bit older. I couldn't tell however. I had no way to tell unless I was able to touch him once more, and run my fingers over his face and such, which would never happen. Either that or if I could actually see, also not possible.

"Well? Are you going to stare at me for ages, or kill me?" I ask, my voice dripping with venom. "You were the one that decided to attack me for no good damn reason."

"You're... you're blind…." He said, and dropped the blindfold on the ground.

"Thank you for once again stating the obvious." I say, and roll my sightless eyes.

"Y-your forehead…. It…" he stuttered.

"Is marked with the scar of darkness and light. It has a tiny broken heart, sewn back together. One half is black, and the other is white. The string with which it looks to be sewn with is grey, representing the between. I know, I've been told before." I say plainly, and pick the blindfold back up from the ground near him.

"Let me help you…" The man says, and moves to assist me. I slap his hand away, and then tie it back on perfectly.

"I do not need your pity or help." I spit at him. "I learned to live with it. Or at least the blindness…."

"What else would there be to live without?" he asks me. I can feel the concern in his voice.

"My heart." I say, and get back up. I grab my staff, and then turn the heart weapon into four tiny heart designed daggers. I slip them into sheathes in my boots, one per side. I begin to walk away, and then turn back to him. I open my moth to speak, ask why the hell he attacked me to begin with, but he cuts me off.

"You need to come with me." He says, sounding very serious all of a sudden.

"Oh?" I laugh. "And why is that?"

"You are a Nobody."

"Well thanks." I say sarcastically. "Nice to know that I matter less than everyone else."

He sighs, and then says, "Not Nobody as in not important… a Nobody is a kind of being..."

"Well then what are Nobodies?"

"The nonexistent ones." He replies. I can hear him get up. "Those who are missing the most important piece of them; their hearts. You said that you were missing your heart. You should come with m-"

"Why would I come with the man who out of nowhere just attacked and attempted to kill me?" I ask a bit enraged.

"Because. You can help the Organization. And me. And yourself too."

"And just how would I help you? Or myself even?"

"By completing kingdom hearts with us." The man says to me calmly. Strange how he was acting completely normal now, no longer attacking me…. "Kingdom hearts will create hearts for us. Then… then we will be complete again…."

"How do you know this?" I question again.

"I don't. It is, however, the only hope we have. I have to believe in something. I need something to give me purpose. I need a reason to go on living." He says, with his voice quiet and somber.

"I understand…." I reply. I knew how it felt. I had no heart…. Well…. Not really. My heart was... broken, shattered beyond repair.

"So will you join me?" He asks, and I can hear that he sticks out his hand by the sound his clothes make as they stick out and get closer to my body.

"I will." And I place my hand in his to shake it.

As I do so, a feel a spark within me, and more memories come back. I can see them all flicker past in my head. One by one. Some longer than others. Most I can barely see what they are. But then, one I can see one vividly. I focus on it as a scene plays out in my head...

_I see the child again. She is about nine or so. Playing outside the castle at Radiant Gardens, and then a boy comes running up to her with his friend. One had blue hair that is almost as long as a girl's. The other has bright red hair that sticks up. The kid smiles at the two and they laugh as they run towards her. The child runs down to them, and they tackle her. She falls to the ground with them on top of the kid; laughing._

_ "Tag!" The redhead says and gets up. _

_ "You're it Onyx!" the blue haired kid says, and gets up beside the other boy. They turn and run back down the path._

"_Not for long!" The girl yells, and run after them laughing just as hard. "I'll get you two! And once I do, you are both in trouble! Do you hear me Lea? Isa? Dead!"_

The memories stop. I had never had as many memories come back to me as they did today before. I was lucky if I could remember any…. and i can't help but wonder who that child... onyx... is... I wonder why she is in my memories... I brush the questions away, and go back to reality. I then turn my head to the man. He says nothing for a moment, before speaking.

"So… What's your name?" he asks me, and lets my hand drop. He walks forward, towards the emptier part of town.

"When I lost my heart, I was given a name by a stranger in a black coat. He told me that I was to be known as Nyxox. I stick with Nyxox because I can't remember much about my past self at all…. So I guess you can call me Nyxox. But what about you? What is your name?" I head a 'whoosh' and he walked forward.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he asked, then took my hand and we walked into a cold place that I took to be a portal to some degree.

**That was how Axel and I first met. **

**Fighting. **

**Such a ridicules way to meet.**

**But if we hadn't…**

**I would never have become the person I am now…**

**I wouldn't change it for my heart.**


	2. Becoming Infinity

Here's chapter Two guys! :) i hope that you all like it and will continue reading ^_^ reviews are greatly appreciated.

~RoseAmongThorns13

Chapter Two

**After that…**

**Meeting Axel…**

**Things changed.**

**A lot.**

**I met new people…**

**Got new friends…**

**Learned more about my past**

**As I went along the way.**

**But it didn't all happen at once… **

**It happened slowly…**

**Back at the day that I **

**Became Infinity**

The next thing that I knew, I was somewhere else. I think indoors, because I could no longer feel the wind or smell fresh air. It smelled really clean, and every sound echoed. I was going to ask Axel what was going on and how we got inside, but he just tugged me along.

"Axel w-"

"Shush. Do not yet ask me any questions or speak until spoken to. I must first take you to Xemnas." Axel said quietly and sternly. I just nodded my head and followed silently.

We walked up some spiraling stairs. Then we walked down a long hallway. Took a left. Then a right. Then walked up a ramp. Walked down a long flight of stairs. Then took another right. Then finally, we walked into a room through a large set of doors. I heard noise coming from inside, but then silence as soon as axel pushed the doors wide open.

Axel let go of my arm, and walked in a straight line in front of me. I followed behind him silently, my head down. I felt like we were walking into the middle of the room… maybe on some form of platform. I heard that axel stopped walking, so I did as well, and stood right behind him. I heard him say very quietly under his breath that we were in the presence of the entire organization and to be polite.

"Axel… what is That?" said a male voice. It sounded strong, and powerful… and familiar….

"This is a girl." Axel replied, and I heard somebody laugh. It sounded like it was coming from… above? Now that I thought about it, the man's voice along with this laughter sounded like they were coming from above me. Odd….

"Well we can all see that Axel. She's as pretty as a flower too." Said another man's voice sickeningly sweet.

"Marluxia, can it. " Axel said to the sickly voice of that man. I swear I heard him say something under his breath, but I couldn't quite catch it.

"Why is she here number VIII?" the first man's voice said.

"Because superior, he found the need to bring a lost puppy home." Said another voice, more manly than the others. There were a series of laughs after this comment, and I could feel Axel tense in front of me.

"Because, Xemnas, she is a Nobody like the rest of us." Axel said smoothly.

"Yeah right!" scoffed another voice from above, but he sounded closer to the ground.

"How could there possibly be another one of us? We are organization XIII, yet we already have fourteen members… and you find manage to find a fifteenth?" says a quiet voice that sounds very close to the ground

"Yeah, we just got Roxas and Xion, and now there is another?" says a louder voice. It sounds like the second voice, but I can't quite tell…

"Silence!" Xemnas says, and everyone immediately shuts up. With a quieter tone, he continues, "Girl, what is your name?"

"Nyxox." I reply softly.

"Come forth and speak louder." He says. Axel moves aside, and puts a hand on my back. He pushes me forward a bit, and I keep my head down until he removes his hand from my back and I am in the center.

"My name given to me by a black hooded stranger is Nyxox. I have no memory of any other name, so Nyxox is what I go by. Please address me as such." I say clearly and strongly. I turn my head, looking upwards. Everyone began talking all at once. Probably over my blindfold wondering why I am wearing it.

"Ah… Yes… I remember you now." He says, and everyone is quiet. "You were the one that would not follow the path when I gave you the name. You were the one who refused me, even after I gave you a name when you had none. You were the one that fought back."

I see the red blades of pure energy again, and the hooded black figure. I remember silver hair and orange eyes. Fighting back as a weapon materialized in my hands. Matching blow for blow. Missing the swipe at my face. Blood in my eyes. The pain. Not being able to see. Laughter. It was all coming back to me, in my head.

"Yes. You are the one who did this to me." I said, and slip off my blindfold. I open my eyes, and let everyone in the room see my sightlessness. I let them see the heart on my forehead. "You are the monster who took away my sight!"

As I yell at Xemnas, Axel grabs my arm and yanks it. I growl at Axel, and pull my arm back. I don't like to be touched. He goes off and tells me to not yell at the superior as everyone else listens to me now yelling about how I don't give a fuck and that I am now blind thanks to that man that they call their superior. Xemnas just laughs.

"I may have taken your sight, but you are better off without it. It has trained you to be more alert and a better fighter. And a stronger person as well, has it not?" he asks. I look away from Axel and up at where I think Xemnas to be.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, I cannot fight logic and truth." I say after being silent for a moment.

"You are a bright girl…you have wizened up since we last sa-"

"-since we last encountered each other. I can't exactly SEE thanks to your weapons." I butt in.

"As I was saying Nyxox, is that you were smart and have found your way back to where you should have come in the first place." Xemnas said, sounding a bit pissed off. I could feel Axel looking at me, thinking what the hell was I doing.

"So it would seem…. And you have Axel to thank for that, so please see to it that my guide is rewarded, or at least not punished for bringing me here please." I half ask half demand.

"You believe that you can talk to number I like that girl?" says a sneering voice.

"Well, given that I can get you your 'kingdom hearts' and that I have more of a heart than any of you combined, yes." I say rather heatedly.

"What do you mean heart?"

"More of a heart?"

"Nobodies don't have hearts!"

"What the hell?"

"You can't be a Nobody!"

People who I don't even know are talking and yelling from their seats at me. I open my mouth to speak, but Xemnas does not give me a chance to tell my tale. "None of you need to know why she said any of it, for it would only make sense to me… however; you may ask Nyxox later if you must. Whether she answers or not is no concern of mine, but we must continue. Saïx, she is allowed to talk to me as an equal- for now. Nyxox, you need to be given your number and codename if you wish to join the organization and wear the coat."

"You have taken my sight away from me, tried to kill me, took away my name, and any memories that I had had left…. But despite all that…" I took a deep breath "I do Xemnas."

"Nyxox, you shall be-"

"Wait..." I said, cutting off Xemnas.

"Yes?"

"May I pick my number?"

There was a long pause, and i could hear some murmuring about how Xemnas ALWAYS picks the number.

"Yes." Xemnas then said after thinking it over.

"Infinity."

"Infinity? but... That's out of order..." I heard Axel say quietly behind me.

"Yes, Axel, it is out of order. But then again, Nyxox could never be in order. She never will. And that is the way it is." Xemnas said, apparently hearing Axel's remark.

"Infinity. The word number will not be attached, for infinity is not a number... I like it. "

"Thank you." I say, and nod my head in a show of respect.

"You are to be simply ∞. You will be known as The Heartless Lover. You are the commander of the heart and ruler of love. You wield the The Transforming Heart; the weapon equal to the Keyblade, perhaps even greater." There was many gasps after each sentence, but after the greater than the Keyblade part there were two cries of 'what?!'

"You are now part of the organization. Zexion, you and Axel shall guide her." Xemnas said, unfazed by everyone else.

"Yes superior. I'll make sure she learns all there is to know." The person I assume is Zexion says.

"Alright Nyxox! Me and Zexion are gonna be your new best buddies! Got it Memorized?"Axel said, and patted me on the back, and leaves his hand on my shoulder. Three shurikens appear in between my fingers, and I whip around and throw them at Axel. Next thing he knows, he is stuck to somebody's throne by his coat due to my shurikens.

"Rule one: Don't. Touch. Me." I say calmly, and then I turn back around. Laughter erupts around me, but I pay no attention to it. I snap my fingers, my shuriken disappear, and Axel is now free. I hear his Chakrams materialize, and roll my eyes.

"Come on Princess, let's not be so uptight." He says, and throws one at me like a boomerang. I flip over it, and him.

Landing behind him, I materialize one of my daggers. I slip my arm around his neck, the dagger now at his throat ready to cut him and hiss at him "Now what did I tell you about calling me princess earlier Axel?"

"Not to do it. But here's a clue Nyxox, fire is uncontrollable." And with that, fire envelopes us. He escapes my grasp and gets out of the fire. He then laughs, thinking I would be burned, but when the flames disappear and I'm still standing there. There is not a burn, scratch or any sign that the fire even touched me. He has a look of great confusion and surprise on his face.

"Love _burns_ with a _fiery_ passion, Axel. Fire doesn't hurt me. Neither does any element. Space, Time, Ice, Electricity, Lunar; none can be used to harm me. Got it Memorized?" I ask in a sneering voice and put one hand on my hip, smirking at him. There are a series of taunts and laughs at Axel, and I can hear a high pitched girl's voice laughing out "He just got burned!"

I expected Axel to go and yell at them, but he just walked over to me, put a hand on my shoulder, and laughed. It was a good, hearty laugh that rang out above all the others. Everyone started to quiet down as his loud laugh rang throughout the room. He laughed until he was out of breath, and then he just said to me, "You know, I think we are going to get along just fine number infinity."

I smirked at him, remove his hand form my shoulder, and replied "Most indefinitely number eight. I could get along with anyone…. But call me princess, or put a hand on me again and I will not hesitate to kill."

There was a pause, before Xemnas Cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well then, that was… interesting… I guess that is the end of this organization meeting, seeing as we discussed everything that need be discussed. You are all dismissed." Xemnas said, then I heard several sounds of smoky 'whoosh's' identical to what I heard when we left twilight town and ended up wherever it is that we are.

Then, from what I can tell, three portals open up not far off from Axel and me.

**That was the first time**

**that the entire organization **

**saw me...**

**though I could not see them**

**It was also the first time...**

**that I would met the person**

** who would become**

** my best friend**


End file.
